bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noot Nooot/Reading Unit Statistics on Wikipedia.
I just realized there is actually quite a large portion of players that have been using wikipedia, that don't fully understand what certain areas and descriptions of the units mean, or where they can find that kind of information. There are a lot of things, that even myself haven't noticed a couple years ago when I was activately playing just for questing. A lot of the issues surrounding squad building, also has to do with the players who are unable to fully read and understand everything that is written in wikipedia. I understand many veteran players can understand what it means, however there are even some things that veteran players such as myself have missed. I will use one of my favourite units, "Deathless Hadaron" as an example. Please scroll down to read the information written bellow! Deathless Hadaron Unit Statistics }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860147 |no = 8141 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Having lost Athensphere’s undercity to the horde of Hellhounds, Hadaron made the decision to withdraw from the battlefield. Confused as to why and how his friend had succumbed to such madness, Hadaron set off on a mission to find Gazia. During his long journey across the chaos of the Void, he witnessed the atrocities wrought by Gazia. Augmented with the power of the Netherhound, Hadaron developed the Netherhound’s superior stealth and hunting abilities. In time, he discovered that the souls of the beasts infused into the machines still lived on. The Netherhounds somehow looked upon Hadaron as if he was part of their pack. Taking advantage of that flaw, Hadaron established himself as the “Alpha Hound”, proving himself the strongest amongst them by taking down a great many of Gazia’s mechanical beasts. Having subjugated Gazia’s Netherhounds, he used them as his eyes and ears, fighting under the cover of darkness. Hadaron became a dreaded phantom capable of attacking from almost anywhere, rapidly destroying key targets and facilities before vanishing without a trace. |summon = Purgatory is where I hunt. And there is where my enemies shall burn. And from the pits of this hell we shall rise once more! |fusion = Ahh… My brother… You've allowed power to consume you. That is a mistake I will not make! |evolution = See them, I do. Hear them, I do. Smell them...I do. Sense them, do you not? Yes… Let us unleash the hounds of death! |hp_base = 4924 |atk_base = 1900 |def_base = 1575 |rec_base = 1442 |hp_lord = 7035 |atk_lord = 2715 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2060 |hp_anima = 7927 |rec_anima = 1822 |atk_breaker = 2953 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2477 |def_guardian = 2488 |rec_guardian = 1941 |def_oracle = 2131 |hp_oracle = 6678 |rec_oracle = 2417 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Curse of the Immortal |lsdescription = Greatly boosts , relative to amount of depleted HP, 80% boost to Atk & probable Def ignoring effect when attacking |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Gehenna's Anguish |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds Poison, Weak effect to attack |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Grave Sacrifice |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, boosts Def, critical hit rate for 3 turns, casts stealth on self for 2 turns, massively boosting own attack, critical hit rate for 2 turns and critical hit damage for 1 turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb = Eternal Pandemonium |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, greatly reduces Atk, Def & adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns & renders self able to withstand a KO attack |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Soul of the Immortal |esitem = Axe of Hadaron |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & increases HP by 50% when Axe of Hadaron is equipped |evofrom = 860146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *'Stealth' effect only prevents the unit from being hit by single target attacks that are aimed at that specific unit. The unit will still be hit by any incoming AoE attacks. *''Gehenna's Anguish'' also has 50% chance to inflict Poison and Curse *''Eternal Pandemonium'' does not inflict Paralysis or Curse |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Hadaron4 }} Dotted Lines Dotted lines indicate that there is extra information that pertains towards that word(s). For example, if you hover your cursor using your mouse over the Extra Skill Category of Hadaron to where it says, "Requires... . If you hover your mouse over that word it shows you some extra information that is crucial about that unit! The same goes for any information that is dotted! You can even check the rest of the information yourself, and see what you find! Hitcount/BB Fill This category is split into two sections, and I will break it down for you from the start. "Normal" Indicates the hit category combo. This is important if your wanting to build spark based teams, since it allows you to spark with the respective units under that category effectively. If you click the number, "13" it will show you other units that also belong within the same category. This is important for squad building which will be touched later on, or you can look it up yourself and understand what that means. This is particularly important for veteran and high level players to achieve high scores in challenges, FG, FH, and so forth. Hitcount: The numbers listed here represent the hit amounts at each respective BB/SBB/UBB. However, as an added bonus. If you hover your mouse over the little person towards the right of the number. It displays, what is called the hit pattern! BB Fill: The numbers listed here, represent the amount of BC(battle crystals), that is required to use either your BB/SBB/UBB. This is particularly important, whenever you are making squads as well, to understand that some units may require more BC than others to use their abilities! Drop Check/Multiplier Similar to the Hitcount/BB Fill this category is also split into two sections. "Normal" indicates the maximum BC from a single enemy from a normal attack. This isn't as important to know as the following sections above, however this is particularly important to know if your looking for units that can create high base drop rates if you don't have enough BC/BB fill units! Although most of the time you will be using your BB/SBB/UBB, its also good to know what units that you can rely on if your in a pinch and you need BC. Drop Check: The numbers listed here represent the exact amount of BC that is produced from a single enemy for each respective BB/SBB/UBB. This is very important to know for units that have either very high drop rates or very low drop rates! Understanding these drop rates, will also allow you to continuously spam your abilities without any threshold if you meet your squad's individual BC requirements for their respective BB/SBB/UBB. Multipliers: These numbers aren't very important either, however they give you a damage comparison of the unit. You can use these statistics of multipliers here to compare the damage multipliers to other units. HOWEVER! This doesn't mean that the unit has more damage if it has a higher damage multiplier than another unit! To actually find output of damage for specific units, there is a reddit forum that specifically talks about that. This is mainly due to the fact that, certain BB/SBB/UBB provide different variables such as BB ATT, increased hit count, elemental buffs and so forth that can affect the unit's total damage. Damage multipliers however, give you a good sense of comparison when comparing your BB/SBB/UBB to a different unit's BB/SBB/UBB if they provide similar abilities. Trivia, Additional Information & Notes This section also provides addition information about the unit, if it wasn't written above. For example for Hadaron, whenever he's in "Stealth" , the effect only applies to single target attacks from enemies, NOT AOE'S. This section is particularily important to understand information such as this whenever you are squad building, or if you just wanted to know something cool about the unit! End The rest is very self explanatory if you read over the unit statistics carefully on wikipedia. I hope you enjoyed my blog and have learned something new today! Category:Blog posts